


Carry The Tune

by TheGabbing



Series: My Miraculous Fanfiction [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien was not going to let the big day go by without doing something monumental to celebrate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry The Tune

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my tumblr and I found this little gem hidden away in my posts. Since I am no longer keeping my fics posted on tumblr and ao3, I decided to move it over! It's small, cute, and I hope you like it.

Adrien adjusted his tie as he stood up from his chair. He looked down at Marinette and watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her hand brushed against his, not needing words to ask him what he did. He cleared his throat and grabbed his champagne glass and knife to draw the room’s attention. As soon as everybody quieted down, their eyes all directed at the front of the room, he put down the glass and knife.

“So… as some as you may know,” Adrien said, looking out of the corner of his eye to Alya who was grinning like a cat, “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” Marinette sighed happily beside him. Adrien opened his hand to take hers and pull her from her chair. She followed willingly but still had the most adorable look of confusion on her face. He didn’t blame her for being confused, he was extra careful to make sure she wouldn’t find out about the surprise.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked, in the same tone she used to use when she was fed up with his puns while fighting an Akuma.

He grinned down at her and kissed her on the forehead before continuing. “Come with me, My Lady.” She rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged over to the corner of the room where a Grand Piano sat. Nino quickly walked over with them, carrying a chair just as he planned. After sitting Marinette down at the chair, he continued to explain to the crowd. “So normally, we would have a first dance. But since Marinette has two left feet,” Marinette sputtered in protest but Adrien just squeezed her shoulder, “I told her we didn’t have to have one… But I prepared a little something else as a surprise.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head before he walked over to the Piano bench and sat down. Marinette’s confusion on her face cleared as she realized what Adrien was doing. Her hand pressed against her mouth in shock and he could already see tears gathering in her eyes.

His fingers found the notes with ease. The deep beginning notes flowed out as if they were apart of him. He closed his eyes as it reached the melody, his fingers dancing along the keys with ease. He had practiced practically a thousand times, wanting to make sure it was absolutely perfect for Marinette.

He would give her nothing less. His hand jumped from chord to chord and the melody played beautifully from his other. As he reached the end of the song, he slowly opened his eyes and looked into Marinette’s eyes.

Her face was streaked with tears and she looked at him like he was the world. He could feel his heart jump into his throat and tears gather in his own eyes. Not even a second after his fingers landed on the final notes did Marinette push herself out of the chair and throw herself into his arms.

Adrien nuzzled her neck and breathed her in as she gripped him. He could hear the sniffles and claps from around the room but he could barely find it within himself to care. He held her carefully, his fingers slipping on the material of her wedding dress.

“I love you, kitty.” Marinette whispered, voice thick with emotion.

He pressed his lips against her neck and sighed. “And I you, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate every comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe. My tumblr is defectivegems.


End file.
